The present invention relates to multiprocessor computer systems, and more particularly to a method and system for timed partition power-on in a logical partition multiprocessor computer system.
Logical partitioning is the ability to make a single multiprocessing system run as if it were two or more independent systems. Each logical partition represents a division of resources in the system and operates as an independent logical system. Each partition is logical because the division of resources may be physical or virtual. An example of logical partitions is the partitioning of a multiprocessor computer system into multiple independent servers, each with it own processors, main storage, and I/O devices.
A multiprocessing system is typically designed with a timed power-on capability that allows an operator to schedule the time that the system automatically boots after a power-down. However, such systems currently do not provide the capability of allowing for a timed boot or restart for the logical partitions.
Accordingly, what is needed is a method and system for providing a timed restart for the partitions in a logical partition computer system. The present invention addresses such a need.
The present invention provides a method and system for providing a timed power-on of logical partitions in a logical partition computer system. An operator is allowed to enter a timed power-on value (TPO) value representing a time to boot one or more of the logical partitions. The TPO value for each of the logical partitions is then stored in nonvolatile memory. The system time is then periodically compared with each of the TPO values, and the corresponding logical partition is booted when the system time is greater than or equal to the TPO value.
Accordingly, the present invention allows an operator to issue TPO commands for multiple partitions with different time bases, establishes an accurate base timeline, and starts each partition independently upon the arrival of the scheduled time.